It's Got Everything
by GSRSmackedHiphuggers
Summary: It's a one shot story using a whole heap of CSI couple names.


It's Got Everything

By: GSRSmackedHiphuggers

**This is a one shot so I hope you like.....enjoy.**

It was a busy day at the Miami Crime Lab. Suddenly....

"CAKE sucks," Eric yelled, walking into the lab.

"What?" Calleigh said, staring at Eric.

"I said nothing," he exclaimed, grabbing a package and then walking out.

"Alright then," she said, as Ryan walked in, holding evidence. "What do you have for me"

"Well, could you check these HIPHUGGERS for GSR" he asked. "and this FLAnNEL shirt while your at it".

"Alright, where are you going?" she asked, folding the shirt.

"To Horatio, he's in the field"

"I'm here in the field, with detective Frank Tripp." said a reporter.

"How long has he been dead?" Horatio asked, as Alexx was examining the body.

"By the body temperature, at least 12 hours" she answered, combing stuff out of the body's hair.

"Well one things for sure," he said. " This SANDLE is evidence".

Meanwhile at the lab.....

"Hey Eric, where you going?" Calleigh asked, as she walked to the front desk.

"I'm going on the case about the kids and that game"Eric said.

"What is the game called?" she asked.

"SMACKed, or something" he answered.

"What does it involve?" her questions went on.

"Hitting each other with CANDLES" he replied, going through the mail."Hey, this ones for you."

Calleigh started at the envelope. Then threw it to the ground.

"What?" Eric asked, as Calleigh stamped on the powerless letter.

"You know a man is no good, when he can't spell your name right" she announced, as she stomped away.

Eric picked up the the letter which clearly read Calleigh DUCAINE.

"What a moron," Eric said, seeing Jake's name on the return address.

Back at the Crime Scene......

"There's Ryan," Alexx announced, as she walked over with Horatio.

", do have your PACk?" he asked, looking around him.

"Yeah, it's in the Hummer." Ryan replied, pointing to his government issue Hummer.

"You just process the scene while Alexx and I head to the lab." Horatio said, then turned to Alexx and walked away.

"This could take a while," Ryan said, slapping a glove on his wrist.

At the lab......

"Hey, Frank" Calleigh said, walking into the glass room. "Why are you eating instead of interrogating?"

"I skipped breakfast" he said, before he shoved more burrito in his mouth.

"Why do you always eat those?" she asked, watching him shove more in his mouth.

"The cheese is so MELTY."swallowing the last of it.

Calleigh walked out of the room. Just then she saw Horatio walking in the front doors.

"Hello, do you have a case for me?" she asked, popping in front of him.

"Not the moment" he answered walking towards the trace lab.

He walked into the lab, where Natalia was looking at some dead butterflies.

"How's a going?" he asked.

"Not well," she said, looking up from the microscope. "I can't see anything wrong with them, we need an entomologist."

"I know," Horatio exclaimed. "We need GRISSOM and HIS BUTTERFLIES!".He stood there staring blankly for a couple minutes. "What no music, fine I'll do it myself." he took a deep breath. "Y......"

"Yelina!!" Eric shouted running towards her.

"WHAT!" she screamed, making him jump.

"Potato WEDGES," he said, holding up a brown bag.

"NO, thank you."she said. "Where's Horatio"

Eric pointed towards the lab. She turned her head and saw Horatio rocking out on a microscope. While Natalia slowly sinking to the floor with her hands over her ears.

"Thanks" she said, walking through the doors.

"Won't get fooled again" Horatio sang, badly.

"Yelina, make it stop." Natalia whispered.

"Horatio!" Yelina yelled, making him stop.

"Yelina, I like YOBLING!" he said, all gangster like, getting strange looks by both women.

Wolfe came walking through the front doors, then right back out.

"Where you going?" Calleigh asked, walking up to him.

"I have to take the hummer to the CAR WASH" he said, turning to her.

"Can I go with you?" Natalia asked, walking up.

"Sure, Why?"he said, looking at her.

"I need some time away from the lab."

"Okay, Let's go" they walked out.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Calleigh asked, just catching Eric.

"To buy some CATNIp" he answered, closing the door.

"Why?" she asked, looking very confused.

"The BRASS CAT keeps following me home." he said.

Alexx was watching them talk.

"THE LOVE between them is amazing," she said, not even realizing Horatio behind her.

"I don't see it," he said. "I am gonna ask Eric if he could pick me up a SNICKERS bar."

Horatio ran towards the two CSI's. Alexx rolled her eyes walked back to the morgue. Frank walked in with a guy.

"Who's this?" Calleigh asked, turning away from the others.

"A witness" he said, walking toward the interrogation room.

In the room......

"I see you spelt stalks wrong," Frank pointed out.

He let Calleigh look at the sheet it clearly said STAWKES.

"I sorry, I's don't speak Engrish well" the man smiled. " Now, I's need to go DANTANA"

"I'm sorry what?" Calleigh asked, leaning on the table.

"Dantana," he repeated, pointing out the window.

"Oh, downtown." Frank shook his head.

"Yes, dantana," Calleigh left, then saw Eric.

"To see them is PURE JOY!" Alexx said, seeing them together.

"I still don't see it" Horatio said, spotting Yelina and walking to her.

"Watcha doing?" Calleigh asked, as Eric looked up from his book.

"Harry Potter, why?" he asked.

"No reason, so how do you like it?" she asked, sitting next to him.

"Great, I really like the GRILLOWS!" he replied.

"Their pronounced Grindilows," she giggled.

"Well, I'm going to look it up," he stood. "To the computer AWWWAYYYY."

He ran past Wolfe and Natalia in a superman fashion.

"When I was a kid my cousin and I played superheros." Wolfe said.

"What was your name?" Natalia asked as they followed Eric.

"WOLVISTA," he shrugged.

They walked into the lab followed by Calleigh, Horatio, Yelina and Alexx.

"Okay, who was fooling around on the computer?" Eric asked, everyone looked at Wolfe.

Suddenly a pop up, well popped up.....

"CSI Couples," Alexx read, everyone eyes now glued to the screen.

"Hey look, Cake.." Eric pointed to the tiny letters.

"What's that?" Calleigh asked.

"You and Jake," he answered.

"Cake Sucks," she shook her head. (sound familiar)

After that they all just went to the break room. Everything was quite.......

"FEISTA" Horatio yelled, stomping through the doors.

"What?" Wolfe yelled, falling from his chair.

"M&M's anyone" Yelina smiled, coming from behind Horatio.

"What? Why?" Natalia asked garbing some.

"We craked our 7000 case today." Horatio answered, grabbing some candy.

"HOoRAY," they yelled.

"TEXAS HOLD'EM anyone?" Eric asked, grabbing cards.

They all sat down and the rest of there shift they ate candy and played poker.

**GSH......hey this is a one shot, even though it is super long.......I hope you like it.......and by the way, I made up HOoRAY and FLANnEL.........it's for Horatio and Yelina, Flack and Angell........kay, bye.**


End file.
